1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact absorbing structure and a seat structure particularly suitable as seats for transportation machines such as automobiles, trains, airplanes, and so on to which the impact absorbing structure is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mechanisms are used as an impact absorbing structure such as a cushioning material (mat) or the like used, for example, when a human body is transported at a predetermined acceleration such as at a time of emergency escape or at a time of a fall from a height, and as the abovementioned seat structure of automobiles and the like, in which it is required at all times to enhance an impact absorbing function by suppressing more effectively rebound of a human body upon receipt of an impact.